Without You
by hopelessromantic24
Summary: The sound of footsteps, a redhead disapparated before her eyes, the muddy ground, and the fruitless attempt to restrain him from leaving ran into circles in her mind... A sequel to  In the pages of her diary. DH spoilers... Review please! Thnx!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything legally related to HP... and to J.K.R

Hey Guys!!

I just finished the sequel of "In the pages of her diary"

And Here it is!!

Thnx for the people who reviewed..

This is about Hermione felt when Ron left... Some Dh spoiler ahead!

* * *

Without You

( a sequel to "The pages of her diary")

"Ron! RON!" Hermione cried. Running through the dark woods, half-sobbing she called again,

"RON! PLEASE COME BACK!!! WE NEED YOU! RON!" she bellowed, her voice shaky. The rain poured violently, but she disregarded it. Her shouting was a fruitless attempt. She was soaking wet, running to a destination that she didn't even fore saw.

"RON!!" she bellowed. No one responded. She felt anger and impatience rising inside.

"RON!! COME BACK! YOU IDIOT, COME BA—"

She paused. She saw Ron standing near a large stone. He was standing in the middle of the rain, his back facing Hermione.

"RON! DON'T LEAVE PLEASE!!" She pleaded loudly, followed by a streak of thunder. She walked slowly to Ron BUT STILL, He didn't look back.

"Ron, ma-make up you-your mind. Please, don't leave," She said hiccupping. But she was like a thin air to him, he was probably pretending not hear her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

She desperately ran into him, to restrain him from leaving. But he already vanished from her sight. Hermione froze and kneeled down on a muddy spot. Her face covered by her hands. She was crying her heart out. _He's gone, Hermione_ said a voice inside her head. She walked helplessly and turned back. She returned to the tent, she saw Harry standing still. Her hair plastered on her wet face and said, "He's g-g-gone! Disapparated!" she said. Disregarding her situation, she sat down on a cold chair, curled up, and she was crying hard. Harry threw her Ron's blanket and lay down on his bunk, his back facing her direction.

Hours past and Hermione dried herself, but still, mourning on Ron's departure. She pulled her diary and quill from her beaded bag. She opened her diary, skipping her previous entries, for it might deepen her misery. She started to write, but her hands were trembling.

_What would life be like, if you would go away. What would life mean then, If we saw that day would you find better, maybe happier without me. I'll hope and pray that you'll always stay, and forever one day you'll see…_

_If only I could see tomorrow, without missing today if only you stayed longer,_

_And believed the words I say I'd proved to you I'm worthy,_

_With everything I do I can't stand another day, living my life without you…_

_H.G. 1997_

Hermione finished her entry. Tears had fallen on it that it was so difficult to read due to the presence of large wet blotches where the ink had run. She put it under her cold pillow. She needed him; she can't stand a day without talking to him. She dreamt of a happy couple that had survived the war, but all of her dreams were washed away of the fact that he had just left them two in a middle of nowhere.

She wanted to put off all the protections for Ron to find them again, but she mustn't. She was afraid that doing this will put their lives to end. This shot through her brain. She wanted to follow him, but she can't. She was forcing herself to accept the truth. Still weeping, she lay down on her bunk and stared at the ceiling of the tent. She listened gloomily at the sound of the pouring rain. The sound of footsteps, a red-head disapparated before her eyes, the muddy ground, and the fruitless attempt to restrain him from leaving ran into circles in her mind. It's like a sharp needle that was piercing her from inside. She stared at his empty bunk, foolishly convincing herself that Ron had just gone fishing in a stormy night, or Ron getting some food from their house. She tried not to believe that Ron didn't ran away, but it's clearer than water, he's already gone, and he will not come back.

* * *

Thnx for reading, i'm working on another sequel.. and I think that it will be on Ron's point of view when he came back...


End file.
